


Playing House

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Crush, Baby Harry Potter, Big Brother Dudley, Brothers, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Dog Walking, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Female Mammon | Viper, First Crush, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Petunia Dursley, M/M, Napping, Nice Vernon Dursley, POV Original Female Character, Parental Reborn, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pre-Hogwarts, Protective Reborn (Reborn), Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Dudley was almost eight years old when he found a baby in a basket outside his house. This baby was his now, and no one was going to stop him from being the best Daddy ever. Not the mean girl in his class, not his parents, not the school teachers."He needs a Mummy too," Carla said, holding the small baby to her chest."You could be his Mummy," Dudley pointed out. "You know a lot more about babies then I do,""This is going to be a lot harder than playing house at school," Carla sighed, tugging on her chocolate brown hair."We'll be the best parents anyway,"





	1. I do Not have a Crush

Dudley tied his new sneakers, brushing tiny flecks of dirt off the bright blue designs. Today was another day of school. Sitting at a desk, listening to the teacher drone on and on until receration time. Rec time was his favorite part of the day, because it was followed by lunch. 

 

"Blue shoes Dudley?" Piers asked as they walked to school. 

"Yeah," Dudley said. "What about it?"

"Why would you get blue shoes?"

"Because blue is a nice color,"

"Since when?"

"Since forever,"

"...don't you mean since Sinclair joined our class?"

"What? No, she has nothing to do with me liking the color blue. Why would you think that? Don't be weird,"

Piers rolled his eyes. Dudley huffed, shaking away the heat heat in his cheeks. It was windy this morning, that was it. He wasn't embarrassed.

 

Mrs. Bovino wrapped up her lesson on maths with a reminder about their homework packets being due tomorrow.

 

"Since it's raining, rec time will be inside today," Mrs. Bovino said. "Dismissed,"

 

Dudley made his way to the art corner. He pulled out a cranyon box, paper, and the stickers. 

 

"Oh! Your shoes are so pretty!" A girl said from under the large art table. Her head pokes out from the opening in the center of the table. "Blue is my favorite color you know? I love your shoes,"

 

"Thank you," Dudley squeaked, coughing to clear his throat. "What are you doing?"

"Playing house," Carla said. "As baby Flora's Mummy I've gotta protect her from the evil queen Maddison so we're in hidding,"

Dudley turned to see Maddison, the blonde girl was holding her own baby doll and gossiping with her groupies. They each had a doll themselves, and were laughing at something Maddison said.

Carla disappeared under the table. She tugged on Dudley's pants and handed him her baby doll. He awkwardly held the doll while Carla crawled out from under the table.

"That's not how you hold a baby," Carla said adjusting Dudley's grip on the doll. "Flora is a newborn, so you gotta support her head,"

"Okay," Dudley held the doll in his arms, the smalls head in the crook of his elbow. 

"Be good for your Daddy now Flora," Carla said, kissing the doll's forehead. "Mummy needs to find the diaper bag,"

Dudley watched Carla walk over to her school bag. A glance towards the reading nook had Dudley foucsing on the doll in his arms. Piers was laughing at him, again. 

"Stupid Piers" Dudley said. "Blue is just a nice color. Carla has nothing to do with me liking the color blue. It's not like I asked for these shoes so she'd talk to me. That's stupid. I just like these shoes,"

The doll's eyes slipped closed when Dudley titled his arm lower, but otherwise didn't react.

"Alright, I've got baby formula and diapers, and clean baby clothes-" Carla said putting the yellow and blue bag on the art table. "Oh! You got Flora to sleep, poor baby. She must've been so tired. Let Mummy clean her up, the baby cradle is in the storage closet,"

Carla carefully took the doll from Dudley's arms with a smile.

"I'll get the cradle," Dudley said, watching Carla change the doll's diaper and dress the doll in a new outfit.

"Thank you Dudley," 

Dudley opened the storage closet, where all the extra toys and book were kept when not being used. Flipping on the light, he eyed all the different toys. The cradle had wheels which made moving it easier. There was also a few other things that looked like toy versions of house things. He grabbed a basket of toy food and dishes. A box of toy tools, and a tea set. He pushed them out of the closet in the cradle.

Carla was in the rocking chair when Dudley returned from the closet with the toys. She was signing the doll a lullaby, and Dudley started setting up the cradle for the doll. 

 

"I'll sell my only spinning wheel, to buy my love a sword of steel~" Carla sang, her voice as soft and warm as a Disney princess.

Dudley wasn't sad when she finished, it was just a really pretty song. Piers was going to hurt himself laughing so much. If he did then he deserved it.

"Sleep well baby Flora," Carla said, tucking the doll into the cradle blankets.

"Goodnight baby," Dudley said awkwardly patting the blankets. Carla smiled, and Dudley swelled with pride. He might not know how to play house, but he was glad he was doing it right.

Carla set up the plates and the tea cups, and Dudley sat down across from her.

"It's almost Holloween," Carla said as she poured imaginary tea into their toy tea cups.

"Yeah," Dudley nodded. "I'm making cupcakes with my Mum this year because my Dad's got a meeting,"

"That sounds like fun! Not the meeting, those are boring, but baking is a lot of fun. I made a cake once with my Mama but...it didn't turn out well. Daddy kept trying to make them coffee cakes and it got really messy," she laughed.

Dudley smiled, admiring the way Carla's eyes shined when she grinned or the way her shoulders shook when she laughed. There was nothing wrong or weird about enjoying her company, Dudley thought. She was his friend, and he liked spending time with her. There was nothing weird about it.

 

"What do we have here?" An uninvited voice asked, standing over them. "Has the dog found a new Master?"

Dudley stood up, glaring at Maddison.

"Leave us alone," he said.

"I think not," she said. "You should know better than to befriend stray dogs Dudley,"

"She's not a dog," 

"My Mummy says she is, just like her Mother,"

"My Mum isn't a dog," Carla said narrowing her brown eyes at the blonde.

"Keep barking doggie," Maddison rolled her eyes, grabbing the doll from the cradle. "Dogs like you two shouldn't have babies, and there's no way you'd ever get a job good enough to buy one of these,"Maddison rolled the cradle towards her friends.

"This baby is mine now doggie," Maddison said. "Only respectable mother's should raise children,"

Carla balled her hands into fists. Dudley wished he could hit something. 

Rec time ended shortly after Maddison took their doll away. Carla and Dudley put away their toys before heading to lunch. Carla disappeared into the library and Dudley sat with Piers.

"Carla and Dudley sitting in a tree~" Piers sang.

"Shut up,"

"Just saying, you definitely have a crush on her,"

"I do not have a crush,"

After lunch, Maddison was sent home in tears. Her blonde hair had been choppily cut to her shoulders and dyed a horrid shade of green. Carla shot Dudley a smug smile during class and he grinned. 

"Definitely a crush," Piers said with a shake of his head. 


	2. Babies don't Belong in Baskets

Dudley was woken up by the flickering of lights outside his window. Watching a motorcycle fly into private drive was what brought him downstairs. Grabbing his coat from the hall closet and his shoes, he hoped the flying motorcycle was still there when he got outside.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn't. Neither were the people who's been talking outside the door. But there was a basket on the doorstep. 

 

The almost eight-year-old knelt on the ground by the basket. Inside was a really small baby. Dudley grabbed the letter off the blanket and opened it up.

 

"Harry is an orphan,  blah blah blah, he is yours now, blah blah blah, a family is important, blah blah blah, magic..." Dudley shoved the letter in his pocket. "Harry Dursley...yeah that's your new name. Your mine now," Dudley said picking up the basket. "The letter said so,"

Magic people gave him a magic baby. Maddison would never be given a magic baby, she probably didn't even know magic babies existed. 

"Didn't deserve babies?" Dudley laughed. "I'll show you, I'm gonna be the best Dad ever and she'll still be playing with dolls,"

He carried the basket to his room. It was oddly light but the letter mentioned magic so whatever. He stared at the sleeping baby for a minute before heading downstairs and grabbing the phone. He brought it back upstairs and called Carla. 

 

"Who is it?" A tired voice asked.

"Dudley Dursley, is Carla Sinclair there?"

"Just a minute," a muffled yell later and Carla was handed the phone.

"Dudley?" She yawned.

"Sorry for calling you so early," he said. "But I need your help,"

"With what?"

"I found a baby in a basket,"

A second passed before there was a clatter. Carla hung up. Dudley sighed and put the phone down. Baby Harry slept on in his small magic basket.

 

When Carla came tumbling into his bedroom a few minutes later Dudley was relived. 

"How'd you get inside?"

"Climbed the tree outside the spare bedroom. Used the window to get inside,"

 "Oh,"

She sat down next to him and stared at the baby.

"He's got a cut on his head," Carla said, brushing the baby's hair out of the way. "He can't sleep in a basket for long, and he'll need clothes... diapers...baby formula..."

"I've got some of my baby stuff in the basement," Dudley said.

"I'll watch the baby,"

"His name is Harry," Dudley said pulling the letter from his pocket. "Here's the letter he came with,"

The basement was dark and cold, and the lights cast shadows in places that gave him goosebumps. He carried his old cradle upstairs in pieces, leaving it in a pile in the spare bedroom. Then he brought up a box of his old clothes, some old toys, and a few old books. 

Carla walked into the soon-to-be-nursery with Harry sleeping on her shoulder. 

"What are you going to do about him?" She asked. "No one's gonna let you be his legal guardian, and we go to school almost every day,"

"He's mine," Dudley flipped through the instruction sheet and began putting the cradle together. "I found him first, and if the magic stuff did what the letter said then he is my responsibility. So I'll just have to figure it out,"

"Does that mean you plan on being Harry's Dad?"

"Guess so," 

"He needs a Mummy too," Carla said, holding the small baby to her chest.

  
"You could be his Mummy," Dudley pointed out. "You know a lot more about babies than I do,"

  
"This is going to be a lot harder than playing house at school," Carla sighed, tugging on her chocolate brown hair.

  
"We'll be the best parents anyway,"

 

Dudley had to get the toolbox from the closet but he managed to put the cradle together. Carla tossed him baby bed sheets from one of the boxes he'd brought upstairs. 

"Dudders?" Mum asked from the doorway. "What are you doing?"

 

Dudley lowered the side of the cradle so Carla could lay Harry down.

"Putting my baby in the cradle," Dudley said.

"What? Why?"

"Because babies don't belong in baskets,"

Mum looked between the two kids and the baby in the cradle with a frown. 

"You'll explain after I've had some breakfast," she said. "It's too early for these shenanigans"

 

"I'm gonna run to the store and buy some baby formula and diapers,"  Carla said. "I'll be back in a few minutes,"

 

After making sure Harry was still sleeping, and warm, Dudley went downstairs.  

"Harry is my baby and Carla is Harry's new Mummy," Dudley told his Mum while she had some breakfast. "You'll have to watch him while I'm at school, but Carla and I will do everything else,"

 

"If you think you can," Mum smiled. "It won't be that easy you know,"

Harry started crying.

"I know," Dudley left the table and went to check up on the baby. He could do this, he was Dudley Dursley and he'd be an awesome Dad for baby Harry. No one was gonna convince him otherwise.

 

Carla returned from the store with a bag of baby supplies. Mum stood in the doorway of the nursery while Carla and Dudley figured out how to change Harry's diaper. Dudley was determined not to ask her for help. They could do this, even if the baby kept kicking them and laughing...

 

"You were a chubby baby weren't you Dudley?" Carla asked, digging through the box of baby clothes. 

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I'm still...big,"

Carla pulled out a bear footie outfit with a grin. "You're a bear, Dudley," she said. "Cuddley and fierce,"

Dudley snatched the old outfit from her with a blush, she giggled as she pulled out some pajamas for Harry.

 

"This is baby formula," Carla said, scooping the power into the baby bottle of warm water. "He'll need this several times a day because the letter said he's only three months old,"

 

Dudley sat in the nursery's old rocking chair, holding Harry as the small, delicate, baby drank from the bottle. Mum was taking pictures. 

 

A knock on the door drew Mum away from the nursery. She passed the camera to Carla on her way downstairs.

 

"It's my Daddy," Carla said, looking out the window. "I'll just have to tell him I'm a Mummy now,"

 

Mr. Sinclair was a tall, intimidating person, Dudley decided as the man shot an amused smirk at him. 

 

"So...you found my little cloud a baby?" he said.

"I'm not a cloud Daddy, I'm a rain," Carla huffed. "A rain,"

"Mist then,"

"No! Rain,"

 

Dudley blinked, then realized Harry had fallen asleep in his arms. Carla patted the baby's back, and Harry fussed a bit until he burped. Then it was sleepy giggles while she sang him to sleep.

 

Carla had to go home though, but she promised to visit in the morning. Dudley woke up three times to Harry crying. Mum had also gotten up, but she let him change the diaper, make the bottle, feed the baby, and rock him back to sleep. 

 

"I can do this," Dudley told the sleeping baby. "I'm almost old enough for boarding school, I can take care of a baby,"

 

Mum just kept smiling at him from the doorway with her camera. He'd prove he could do this...it wasn't so hard.


	3. Hero is a Nightmare

Dudley grabbed the circle time pillows while Carla dug through a bin of blankets. It was rec time at school again, but Dudley wasn't planning on playing with the toys. 

 

"Got it," Carla yawned, rubbing at her face with the back of her hand. 

Dudley just grunted and shouldered the closet door open. Carla crawled under the art table first, laying one of the thicker blankets on the floor. Dudley moved the chairs. Pulling a sheet over the table then arranging the chairs on top of the blanket to keep it there. Carla grabbed the pillows, ducking back under the table with a wince at the light. Dudley grabbed the last three blankets and crawled under the table with her. 

 

"Can I have the bluebird blanket?" Carla asked as she fixed the larger blanket at their feet.

Dudley nodded, grabbing the red racecar blanket without protest. Pulling the larger blanket over the both of them the two kids quickly fell asleep.

 

"I've started working with my Daddy," Carla said after their nap. "Nothing much right now but I'm not going to be back for three days,"

"I'm walking Mr. Snow's dogs...and watching Mrs. Harris' puppy..."

"What about Harry?"

"My Mum's taking him to the doctor," Dudley wrinkled his nose. "I would rather clean doggie do than sit in the clinic's waiting room again,"

"You think we'll be able to keep this up? We get jobs, start working, but by the time we've bought Harry new toys or teething medicine or clothes...or diapers, we'd have spent all we got from working..."

"Then we'll just have to work smarter," Dudley said. "I'm not giving up,"

"Then I won't give up either,"

 

Mr. Snow has three dogs. Charming was a very large black dog, whose energetic playfulness made him seem even larger. Princess was a very lazy golden-furred dog, who nosed at Dudley's hand before head-butting his but towards the couch. She rested her head on his lap, much to Mr. Snow's amusement. The third dog was a tiny dog with just as much energy as Charming and all the daring of a dog three times his size. Hero's attempts to tackle Charming were funny until Mr. Snow got them all on their leashes and handed them over. 

 

"A single lap around town," Mr. Snow said, handing over a belt with doggie poo bags and a water bottle. 

"See you later Mr. Snow,"

 

Dudley had thought Charming would be the difficult one. Being almost as big as Dudley was Charming would've been able to drag Dudley around like a stuffed toy. Tiny, lap sized, Hero was the problem puppy. 

 

"Hero!" Dudley yelled as Hero ran around a tree, getting his leash tangled around the bushes. "Why do you do this?"

 

Hero gave a large doggie grin, strung up between two bushes and the tree. Charming was happy to greet the amused passersby while Dudley untangled Hero. Princess laid down, attempting to nap.

 

Hero got himself stuck under a gate attempting to chase a flying bug. Then it was pumpkin carvings someone had left out, Hero attacked them and stood proudly on the messy orange sludge. Making it to the old shopping district was a relief. They passed by empty buildings, Hero running ahead looking for 'adventure' and Princess lagging behind whenever she saw a place to sleep.  Charming walked happily at Dudley's side seemingly unbothered by the jostling caused by the others differing goals.

 

They crossed the street and headed back the other way. Handing the dogs back to Mr. Snow Dudley smiled.

 

"Hero is a nightmare," Dudley nodded. "But I had fun,"

"Will you walk them again next weekend?" Mr. Snow asked, handing over the promised pay.

"I will," 

 

Dudley gave Mum his pay with a confident grin.

"Save that for me please," Dudley said. "I'm gonna need it later,"

"I'm so proud of you Dudders," Mum said, kissing his forehead. "You're growing up so fast,"


End file.
